nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Shattering of the Multiverse
The Shattering of the Multiverse was an event which occoured on 14th February 2014. It was caused when Gruntijackal and Max Porter fired what is now known as "Concentrated Aether Energy" at eachover, causing the two to collide and explode, ripping the fabric of the universe. The hole acted much like a whirlpool, pulling aspects of other universes into the Zombies universe. The Shattering of the Multiverse caused the events of both A Universe Splintered and Torn Worlds, alongside Shinin no meiyo and Paraphony. Changes brought by the Shattering Earth was massively effected by the shattering, as the tear was right outside of the Moon. It was visited by numerous other beings, such as the Locust Horde, the Syndicate (which comprises of the Deckers, Morning Star and the Luchadores), among others. The numerous species of the Elder Scrolls series were brought to Earth as Northern Tamriel crushed the Atlantic Ocean, causing Africa to be flooded by the massive series of tsunamis. Cyrodil, Hammerfall and Skyrim bridged the gap between North America and Europe, effectively making the entire planet one big continent once more. The Kryll threatened to rid all life on the planet as nightfall came, had the Locust Horde not managed to subdue them. Fortunatley, they were tamed before nightfall and were used to thin out the billions of Zombies within Europe. The events of this can be seen in Nazizombiesplus.die, which is set the night after the Shattering, and the Kryll can be seen in Germany. Shortly after this, the Locust Horde managed to capture the British Isles and it became their major settlement. Between February and December, the Locust made massive expansions within Europe. By the end of the shattering's events, they were battling over Earth's Great Tree. Fortune City made massive expansions as the Dead Rising take on the city rose from the ground. Unfortunatley, the Zombie outbreak reached it and quickly overran the city, and the events that followed shook the lives of many innocent civilians. Around October, Ebon Shadowshot began to notice that the homeland of his beloved Val'kyr, Northrend, was coming to Earth. Not long afterwards, Northrend overtook the north pole and the five Dragon Aspects and their war came with it. Not long after this, a Maelstrom formed in the Southern Atlantic (by then just known as the Atlantic) ocean, churning the waters to be capable of incinerating the entire world if something were to go wrong. The Black Dragons were brought to Earth, and they severly damaged Alaska, Canada and Northern Russia to allow for the Zombie armies to reach Northrend. Eastern Asia was crippled by the shattering, Japan literally expanded into China, and the three thousand islands sorrounding it to be susceptible to attack. Two great battles were fought in the closing days of the shattering, and both battles couldn't have happened without it. The events of Hiru's Last Stand nearly destroyed the entire planet as the Element 115 Exterminator Mechanism destroyed all of Element 115 on the planet explosively, ultimatley taking most of the world with it. The Shattering was ultimatley stopped when the majority of the Aether Spirits died as a result of the Exterminator Mechanism, as most, if not all of them further tore the universe with their abilities. Both of the culprits of the Shattering, Max Porter and Gruntijackal both died before it came to an end too.